muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Image Awards
Awarded by the National Association for the Advancement of Colored People (NAACP), the Image Awards started in 1962. Muppet-related nominations and wins 1996 * Sesame Street, "Outstanding Educational/Informational Youth or Children's Series/Special" 1998 * "Two of the Greatest African-Americans I Know - My Grandparents", Sesame Street, "Outstanding Youth or Children's Series/Special" 1999 Savion Glover presented an award that year, and 2001.http://www.filmreference.com/film/40/Savion-Glover.html * Sesame Street, "Outstanding Youth or Children's Series/Special" 2000 * Kevin Clash, Sesame Street, nominated for "Outstanding Performance in a Youth or Children's Series/Special" 2002 * Sesame Street, "Outstanding Youth or Children's Series/Special" * The Alvin Ailey Dancers, Sesame Street, nominated for "Outstanding Performance in a Youth or Children's Series/Special" * B.B. King, Sesame Street 2006 * Kevin Clash, Sesame Street, nominated for "Outstanding Performance in a Youth or Children's Series/Special" for Sesame Street Connections Hosts * 1980: James Earl Jones and Louis Gossett Jr. * 1997: Arsenio Hall and Patti LaBelle * 1998: Vanessa Williams and Gregory Hines * 1999: Blair Underwood and Mariah Carey * 2000: Diana Ross * 2006: Cuba Gooding Jr. Nominees and winners * Ruby Dee in 2008, for American Gangster * Alicia Keys in 2002, for her performance on MTV Video Music Awards 2001 1970s through 1990s * Tatyana Ali, 1996 win for The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Debbie Allen, 1995 win for choreography in the The 65th Annual Academy Awards * Maya Angelou, 1996 nomination for How to Make an American Quilt * Halle Berry, 1995 win for Queen; 1996 nomination for Losing Isaiah; 1996 nomination for Solomon & Sheba * LeVar Burton, 1995 win for Reading Rainbow; 1996 win for "LeVar Burton Presents - A Reading Rainbow Special: Act Against Violence" * Roscoe Lee Browne, 1988 win for The Cosby Show * Rosalind Cash, 1982 nomination for Wrong Is Right * Bill Cosby, 1993 win for The Cosby Show * Ossie Davis, 1991 win for Do the Right Thing; 1996 nomination for The Client * Ruby Dee, 1991 win for Do the Right Thing * Morgan Freeman, 1991 win for Lean on Me; 1992 win for Driving Miss Daisy; 1996 nomination for Se7en * Danny Glover, 1989 for Lethal Weapon; 1990 win for Mandela; 1995 win for Queen; 1996 nomination for Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child episode "The Frog Prince" * Whoopi Goldberg, 1988 win for The Color Purple; 1990 win for Fatal Beauty; 1992 win for Ghost; 1992 Entertainer of the Year; 1993 win for The Long Walk Home; 1994 win for Sister Act; 1996 nomination for Boys on the Side; 1996 nomination for Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child episode "Rapunzel" * Cuba Gooding, Jr., 1996 nomination for Outbreak; 1996 nomination for The Tuskegee Airmen * Arsenio Hall, 1990 win for Coming to America; 1995 win for The Arsenio Hall Show * Kadeem Hardison, 1991 win for A Different World; 1992 win for A Different World; 2007 win for Life Is Not a Fairytale: The Fantasia Barrino Story * Sherman Hemsley, 1982 win for The Jeffersons * Gregory Hines, 1988 win for Running Scared; 1996 nomination for Waiting to Exhale * Ice-T, 1996 win for New York Undercover; 2002 win for Law and Order: Special Victims Unit; 2004 nomination for Law and Order: SVU; 2006 nomination for Law and Order: SVU * Jesse Jackson, 1996 nomination for Both Sides with Jesse Jackson episode "The Million Man March" * Michael Jackson, 1994 Entertainer of the Year * James Earl Jones, 1996 nomination for Cry, the Beloved Country; 1996 nomination for Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child episode "The Little Valiant Tailor" * Patti LaBelle, 1987 Entertainer of the Year; 1993 Entertainer of the Year * Queen Latifah, 1996 nomination for Living Single * Wynton Marsalis, 1996 nomination for Marsalis on Music * Eddie Murphy, 1990 Entertainer of the Year * Keshia Knight Pulliam, 1988 win for The Cosby Show * Richard Pryor, 1996 nomination for Chicago Hope; 1996 Lifetime Achievement Award * Raven, 1996 nomination for Hangin' with Mr. Cooper * Alfonso Ribeiro, 1996 win for Fresh Prince of Bel Air * Cree Summer, 1996 nomination for Sweet Justice * Lynne Thigpen, 1996 nomination for Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? * Tina Turner, 1985 win for Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome, * Blair Underwood, 1992 win for Murder in Mississippi; 1995 win for L.A. Law * Malcolm-Jamal Warner, 1996 nomination for Touched by an Angel * Dionne Warwick, 1988 Entertainer of the Year * Denzel Washington, 1988 win for Power; 1992 win for Glory; 1994 win for Mississippi Masala; 1995 win for Malcolm X; 1996 win for Crimson Tide; 1996 win for Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child episode "Rumpelstiltskin" * Vanessa Williams, 1996 nomination for Murder One; 1996 nomination for Bye Bye Birdie * Oprah Winfrey, 1991 Entertainer of the Year; 1995 win for The Oprah Winfrey Show; 1996 nomination for Oprah Hangs at Q's Jook Joint; 1996 win for The Oprah Winfrey Show episode "Black For A Day" * Alfre Woodard, 1989 win for Unnatural Causes; 1990 win for Mandela; 1992 win for A Mother's Courage: The Mary Thomas Story; 1996 nomination for How to Make an American Quilt; 1996 win for The Piano Lesson 2006 * Ashanti, for Coach Carter * Donald Faison, for Scrubs * Samuel L. Jackson, for Coach Carter * Queen Latifah, for Beauty Shop * Holly Robinson Peete, for Love, Inc. * Kyla Pratt, for The Proud Family Movie * Raven, for ''That's So Raven'' * Tyler James Williams, for Everybody Hates Chris 2007 * Harry Belafonte, for Bobby * Bill Cosby, entering their Hall of Fame * Donald Faison, for Scrubs * Jamie Foxx, for Dreamgirls * Danny Glover, for Dreamgirls * Whoopi Goldberg, for Everybody Hates Chris * Jennifer Hudson, for Dreamgirls * Beyoncé Knowles, for Dreamgirls * Eddie Murphy, for Dreamgirls * Raven, for That's So Raven * Denzel Washington, for Inside Man * Isaiah Washington, for Grey's Anatomy * Tyler James Williams, for Everybody Hates Chris * Vanessa Williams, for Ugly Betty'' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Awards